Diskussion:The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie)
Clone Wars Volume 1&2 Ich hatte vor, mir vielleicht demnächst CLone Wars Volume 1&2 zuzulegen. Da wollte ich mich vergewissern, ob die Handlung nicht dieselbe ist wie die des Kinofilms!? Wenns schon jemand weiß, sagts mir bitte! Graawwwwrl, Lowie Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade! 22:05, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Film, Handlung, Stil und Aufmachung ist völlig anders als bei The Clone Wars. Du kannst die DVDs also unbesorgt ansehen, ohne Spoiler des Kinofilms befürchten zu müssen.--Anakin Skywalker 22:08, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Timeline Hallo Leute! Für alle, die es interessiert (und das sollten ziemlich viele sein, allen voran Little Ani und C-3PO), habe ich hier einen Link, der das Problem der zeitlichen Einordnung von The Clone Wars... naja, nicht erleichtert oder löst, aber immerhin für ein wenig Aufruhr sorgen sollte: Holocron Continuity Database Message Board. Hachja, ich bin gespannt auf die Reaktionen... ^^ 12:02, 31. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Gibt es jetzt eigentlich Infos, wann die Episoden spielen und wenn ja, wo. Dann könnte man endlich die ganzen Daten in die Infoboxen und die Jahresartikel eintragen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:25, 1. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Offiziell gibt es immer noch keine Informationen. Die aktuellste, von Fans erstellte Zeitleiste, die ich kenne, ist von timelineuniverse.net. Die Reihenfolge der TCW-Episoden und -Bücher stimmt auf jeden Fall. Außerdem kann man sich sicher sein, dass der Kinofilm noch 22 VSY spielt. Durch Wilder Raum (Roman) weiß man, dass Der Fall eines Droiden eine Woche nach dem Kinofilm spielt. Ansonsten weiß man nichts über die Abstände zwischen den Quellen, weshalb noch nicht bekannt ist, welche Episoden im Jahre 21 VSY spielen. Man kann also auf jeden Fall davon ausgehen, dass der Anfang der Serie im Jahre 22 VSY spielt. Dennoch sollten wir in Jedipedia dieses Datum nur selten verwenden, weil nichts über die Platzierung der alten Klonkriege-Quellen bekannt ist und weil es sonst zu Widersprüchen kommt, wenn die Daten uneinheitlich sind. Viele Grüße, 00:38, 2. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Ganz sicher, 22 VSY, steht auch in der Jedipedia bei dem Film], der Sprecher am Anfang sagt:"durch einen schnellen Gegenzug nach der Schlacht von Geonosis..."! Gruß Joni 14:22, 2. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Noch sicherer: [thumb|left|Klickt [http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/images/Timeline.jpg hier um es zu lesen, danach müsst ihr es vergrößern (durch einen Klick mit der linken Maustaste)]] Gruß Joni 14:44, 25. Mai 2009 (CEST) Zielgruppe das die serie auf eine jüngere zielgruppe zugeschnitten ist lässt sich ja nicht leugnen, das merkt man ja allein schon am humor der seire sollte man das nicht auch irgendwie erwähnen? ich würds ja machen wüsste aber nicht wohin..84.61.158.27 17:44, 23. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Jetzt mal ganz offen: Ich behaupte mal, ich habe Ahnung von guter Science-Fiction. Star Wars ist (aus verschiedenen literarischen Kriterien) für mich erstklassige Science-Fiction. ABER The Clone Wars fällt da aus dem Rahmen. Die Serie wäre richtig gut, es stören mich nur zwei Dinge: :# Die Dinge laufen für die Jedi zu glatt. :# Die Republik hat offensichtlich bei allen Kampfdroiden der KUS einen Slapstick- und Befehlsverweigerungs-Chip installiert. --DetlefK 22:01, 20. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Ich tue es nicht gern, aber ich muss dich auf das hier aufmerksam machen. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 22:03, 20. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::PAM!, da kommt die Regelschleuder Bild:--).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 22:07, 20. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::@Urai Fen: Ich bin mir völlig bewusst, dass mein Kommentar in der Jedipedia unangebracht war. Dennoch konnte ich mir ihn nicht verkneifen. --DetlefK 22:26, 20. Dez. 2008 (CET) The Hidden Enemy Laut hier und http://www.wunschliste.de/links.pl?s=12559 kommt im Deutschen am 1.3. ''Der Übergriff und am 8.3. Das Virus. Heist das, dass The Hidden Enemy auf Deutsch nicht ausgestrahlt wird? Es könnt evt. daran liegen, dass es zeitlich vor dem Film liegt, aber das ist doch kein Grund, uns die Folge vorzuenthalten. Weis irgendwer was genaues? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:06, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Vermutlich ist das eine ganz eigene Programmpolitik von ProSieben, um die Zuschauer nicht unnötig mit einer Folge zu verwirren, die mit ihrer Handlung vor allen anderen Episoden und sogar vor dem Pilotfilm angesiedelt ist. Ich glaube, dass die Folge irgendwann nachgereicht wird, voraussichtlich als letzte Folge. Dass sie die Folge gar nicht ausstrahlen, kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Es ist zwar kein richtiger Vergleich, aber Panini macht manchmal auch solche Mätzchen mit den Comics. Da wird ein Comic, der nach der Auffassung des Verlags gerade nicht in die laufende Geschichte passt, einfach weggelassen und in einem späteren Sonderband nachgereicht. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 23:41, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Aber wenn ich es aus den Film richtig verstanden habe müssen sie noch ma nach Christophsten weil er wiede angeriffen wird Und das gleiche ist das mit der Folge "Thousend Moons" die wird auch wegelassen warum Die sendungen Ich habe gerade bemerkt das alle sendungen von The clone Wars übereinstimmen mit dem was ich früher geschrieben habe und verdammt noch mal wieso wurde das nicht angenommen?Gruß --Commander Fox 15:58, 16. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Weil keine korrekten Quellen angegeben waren. Es hat sich zwar im Nachhinein rausgestellt, dass die Liste so richtig war, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt konnte man das ohne Quellenangabe nicht sagen, wesshalb es Spekulation war. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:53, 16. Feb. 2009 (CET) Staffeln Wie viele Staffeln gibt es? Boss 21:28, 28. Mär. 2009 (CET) :So weit ich weis, soll es min. 100 Folgen geben (lt Wokieepedia), also 4 oder 5 Staffeln. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:33, 28. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::weiss von euch vielleicht jemand wie lange es dauern wird bis die 2. Staffel nach dem Geiseldrama kommt? --80.187.105.250 22:52, 7. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::In Amerika beginnt die zweite Staffel im Herbst; wann sie in Deutschland erscheint, ist noch nicht bekannt. Viele Grüße, 22:53, 7. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Sorry als ich die Frage gestellt hab war ich nicht angemeldet. Mein Fehler. --Alle erdenklichen Grüße aus Concord Dawn von [[User:Jango Vhett|''Jango Vhett]] ~ [[User Talk:Jango Vhett|Jangos Vermächtnis]] 22:56, 7. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Navigationsleiste (vorherige Folge, Folge danach) Hallo. Ich bin beim surfen auf der Star Trek Seite http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/Hauptseite auf eine Leiste unter allen Artikeln zu den Folgen der Fernsehserien gestoßen. ( Bsp.: http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/Der_F%C3%BCrsorger%2C_Teil_II#Verweise ). Seht ihr was ich meine? Ware eine solche Leiste nicht auch unter den Star Wars the Clone Wars Folgen sijnnvoll? Ich habe es leider nicht hinbekommen sie zu integrieren. Kann das jemand mit mehr Anung mal versuchen? Danke. --84.165.115.180 12:36, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Also ich persönlich find diese Idee ziemlich gut, und sowas wäre ggf. auch für andere Artikel von Relevanz. Superschwer das Teil zu programmieren wär das auch nicht, müsste mit Admin-Hilfe machbar sein. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 12:58, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Warum Amin Hilfe, wir könntendoch eine Navigationsleiste (wie auf den Benutzerseiten) machen! Gruß Joni 13:13, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Das ließe sich dann aber nicht schön programmieren bzw. hätte keine schöne Form. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 13:19, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Wir haben doch eine Navigationsleiste für ''The Clone Wars, siehe Vorlage:Navigationsleiste The Clone Wars. Die ist meiner Meinung nach bedeutend besser, als die von der Memory Alpha, weil dort alle Folgen der ersten Staffel auf einen Blick zu sehen ist. Bei der Memory Alpha kann man entweder nur die folgende oder nur die vorhergehende Folge auswählen, was etwas unflexibel ist. So wie es ist, ist es doch gut. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 13:20, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Wusst gar nicht, dass es die gibt, stimme jedoch überein, dass die Navileiste in diesem Fall deutlich besser geeignet wäre. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 13:28, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::Die Navileiste ist zwar gut, aber wenn man sich von Anfang an alle Artikel nacheinander durchlesen wollte wäre die andere besser. Zwei Navileisten wären aber zuviel und ich finde auch das die schon bestehende besser geignet ist. Und perfekt ist eine Sache nicht wenn man nichts mehr hinzufügen kann sondern wenn man nichts mehr weglassen kann. --MartinIGB 16:23, 14. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Das kann man pauschal nicht so sagen, dass eine Sache perfekt ist, wenn man nichts mehr weglassen kann. Wenn du einen Artikel nacheinander durchlesen willst, ist die bisherige Navigationsleiste mindestens genauso gut geeignet, wie die von der Memory Alpha. Besuche beispielsweise mal den Artikel ''Die Bruchlandung. Ganz unten ist die Navi-Leiste und wenn du diese aufklappst, siehst du mit einem Blick, wo du dich in der Navi-Leiste gerade befindest. Der Artikel, den du gerade geöffnet hast, ist in der Navi-Leiste fett markiert. So kannst du schnell die folgende oder die vorherige Episode auswählen, oder eben die ganz erste, die ganz letzte oder eine andere x-beliebige. Mit einer Vorlage, die mich nur einmal schrittweise vor und zurück lässt, ist man eben deutlich unflexibler. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 18:03, 14. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Man könnte es aber auch so machen wie bei Wookieepedia (Beispiel): Man gibt sowohl alle Episoden an, als auch Links zu der vorherigen und zukünftigen Episode. Auch mir ist schon aufgefallen, dass es umständlich ist, zur nächsten Episode zu gelangen, weil man im Moment immer erst die aktuelle Episode suchen und dann auf den Link daneben klicken muss. Mit Vorherige/Nächste-Episode-Links würde dies vereinfacht werden. Viele Grüße, 18:11, 14. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Wieso blau? Weiss jemand vieleicht, warum in TCW die AAT, STAP, ... blau sind? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 14:16, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Schau mal in Episode III – Die Rache der Sith die Raumschlacht über Coruscant. Da sind die ''Lucrehulk''-Klasse Droiden-Kontrollschiffe und die Droiden-Sternjäger ebenfalls blau und mit den Insignien der KUS versehen. Daran werden sich die Macher wohl orientiert haben. Gruß 14:52, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST)